


The Keepers

by Mattie24601



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: Rose, Dimitri and Sydney's visit to the keepers from their point of view.





	

Hopefully we’ll get supplies soon from a Lily-girl or Lily-boy, we haven’t gotten supplies in months. Raymond and some others went to greet some people that had showed up, maybe they were bringing supplies. I was with Alyx, sitting around the bonfire, waiting for Raymond to bring them back. We were talking to Sarah about who we thought he would be bringing back. Alyx and I thought that it would be Lily-people, but Sarah said she didn’t know. The people that Raymond brought back are two Tainted Ones and a Lily-girl. The Tainted girl looked around at the surroundings. She then turned to us looking at us almost analyzing. She moved closer to the Lily-girl and seemed to ask her a question.

After she received an answer, she said out loud, “Keepers? What does that mean?”

“It means, that unlike your, people, we still keep the old ways, the way we truly should,” Raymond replied. She seemed to debate what he said, looking around the fire.

Sarah asked Raymond, “Why are they here, Raymond? Are they joining us?”

“No. The Tainted are after them for killing their queen.” I looked at her with awe, how could someone who lives in a society like that kill someone of power. The Tainted girl looked like she wanted to say something but the Lily-girl elbowed her side before she could.

“Morgan, stop you’re staring,” Alyx whispered in my ear.

“Well, what do you expect she killed the queen.” I whispered back giving her a peck on the lips.

“We’re giving them refuge,” Raymond stated. “Although, you are welcome to join us and live here. We have room in the caves.” The Tainted girl jerks her head to see the caves in the cliffs.

“We only need to stay here...” The Lily-girl starts, “A couple days, probably.”

“You can stay with my family. Even you,” Raymond says directing the last part to the Lily-girl.

“Thank you. We’d be grateful to spend the night at your _house _.” The Lily-girl replied.__

“Come on, Morgan, let’s head home.” As we started back we talked about how long we thought that the Tainted Ones and the Lily-girl would be here for. Alyx didn’t think that it would only be a few days like the Lily-girl said. I was mostly thinking about why they were here because the Lily-girl didn’t bring any supplies, it must’ve had something to do with the Tainted queen. The Tainted girl seemed surprised the most by our society, and the Lily-girl seemed to be the one who explained things to her. The thing I noticed the most was that she was looking at the bite marks when she first got here. It was almost like she wasn’t used to seeing them but she looked intrigued. The Tainted girl had an accent and so did and the Tainted boy but his accent sounded similar not at all like the Tainted girl who said her words clipped. The other one, he sounded kind of like us but more foreign.

We finally made it home and Alyx needed to feed before we went to bed. I was kind of delirious after that due to both the endorphins and the blood loss, she only feeds every couple of days. I was already sitting on the bed so that I wouldn’t have to move after she fed but then she started nipping at my neck, in the loving way more than the needing to feed kind of way. Her hands found their way to the bottom of my shirt and they started exploring the expanse of skin underneath. I moved my head to run my nose up her neck and to kissed her hard once I got to her mouth. Some time after she took my shirt off I got hers off. That’s how we were when we woke up the next morning, both of us with no clothes on, limbs tangled together.

We ate breakfast and then went out to the main area where we saw the Lily-girl and the Tainted ones leaving. Alyx was looking at her curiously but I smiled at her, I don’t think she saw either of us. Joshua was following close behind the Tainted-girl, I turned to Alyx, “Do you think Angeline is going to fight her? For Joshua?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that it’s none of our business.” After we caught up, we went to our respective jobs, I helped Jordan teach the younger kids, he was reading to them when we went out that morning. Alyx helped grow the food that the Lily-people didn’t bring with their supplies. It was dark by the time the group got back, they had gone back to Raymond’s house, Sarah must have convinced them to come see Jess sing, the Tainted girl had gone with Joshua though, the Tainted boy didn’t look like he wanted her to go with Joshua, I heard that he’s starting his own cave, he must be showing her. Jess eventually drank enough and she started singing with her guitar.

When the Tainted girl came back with Joshua she was wearing a wooden bracelet, like the one that Alyx had given me. Most of the guys were either glaring at Joshua or giving the Tainted girl jealous looks. She started walking back to her friends when Angeline punched her in the face. “I was right,” I whispered to Alyx.

“Okay. It’s time to find out how tough you really are.” The Tainted boy stood up and looked like he wanted to help her, a group around him surrounded him and told him what was going on and he sat back down. Angeline swung at her again and she backed up, “Are you insane?” she yelled at Angeline. “Stop this. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sure. That’s what you want everyone to think, right? If you don’t actually have to fight, them they’ll all go on believing those marks are real.” Joshua had said something about her having quite a few _molnija_ marks even a _zvezda_ mark.

“They _are _real!” She shot back, she looked close to losing her temper.__

“Prove it. Prove you are who you say you are.”

“I don’t have anything to prove.”

“It’s a lie then. Everything you Tainted do is a lie.” It was getting to the point where I wasn’t even sure if I believed her because of her unwillingness. 

“Not true.” I saw her look at the Tainted boy, I looked at him too and he was smiling at her, he must enjoy seeing her like this.

“You all lie. You’re all weak. Especially your ‘royals.’ They’re the worst of them all.”

“You don’t know them at all. You don’t know anything about them,” she seemed to be keeping an offensive approach, never letting Angeline get a hit on her but never hitting her back.

“I know enough. I know they’re selfish and spoiled and don’t do anything for themselves. They don’t care about anyone else. They’re all the same.”

“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand. They’re not all like that,” she was starting to get angry. I didn’t understand why she was defending the Tainted royals when she killed the Tainted queen.

“They are. I wish they were all dead.” That seemed to stun her enough for Angeline to kick her, that set everything off. They both got hits on each other and eventually the Tainted girl tackled Angeline to the ground until she rolled them over. The girl managed to get hit Angeline hard enough to knock her off. Angeline then grabbed her hair and pulled on it until she turned out of it and pinned her again. She tried to escape a few times before giving up.

“Fine. I guess it’s okay. Go ahead.”

“Huh? What’s okay?”

“It’s okay if you marry my brother.”

“What no.” She turned to Joshua, “I thought I made it clear that I didn’t want to get married.” She continued to talk down other people who thought they were engaged. Eventually the Tainted ones and the Lily-girl had gone back to Raymond’s house. They ended up leaving the next morning but not before Angeline pleaded with the Tainted girl to go with them. In the end she had to stay.


End file.
